


Dealer's Choice

by LacePendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentioned James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen, Volume 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: On an escort trip out to the coliseum, Clover and Ruby play cards and talk about a few things. Namely, the war, being leaders, trauma, and Qrow.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Dealer's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This specific brand of episode-esque gen-fic is something I haven't written since V4, I think. But lord do I adore writing these little scenes. Hope you enjoy reading it!

Clover leaned against the crates of the truck, shuffling the cards with the absent-minded ease that came from years of practice. Today was just him and Ruby on the road. Low level threats, so no need to spare more than the two of them. Everyone else had better stuff to do, and Clover knew how much everyone hated escort duty. He wasn’t fond of it himself, but he wouldn’t shuck it off to someone else, either. Not when Marrow, Blake, and Nora were running around Mantle with their expertise, trying to get information; Yang was training soldiers how to withstand heavy hits from Grimm alongside Elm; Jaune and Vine were sorting out emergency plans with kids; Weiss, Ren, and Oscar were hunting down information on the SDC to try and take it down from the outside with rigorous law enforcement.

That left him and Ruby. Well, and Qrow and Penny, but Penny had better things to do than play escort, especially now that Robyn was leaving them alone. As for Qrow, well, Clover felt bad dragging him away from General Ironwood. They hadn’t seen each other in over a year, and they rarely got any time alone.

Clover felt bad, pulling them apart when he could see how much they wanted to be together, even if only for work.

He also never missed the way Qrow fiddled with the singular ring on his left hand, whenever he pulled Qrow away from General Ironwood. Marriage. Now there was something he hadn’t expected from the General. But, he seemed happier – he _was_ happier – with Qrow around, and they made a good pair. Who was Clover to judge?

Still, convoys were boring, and escort duty was a pain in the ass. Ruby, who rode in the front seat, didn’t seem to like it either, so Clover couldn’t figure out why she’d volunteered. Maybe she felt the same way he did – not wanting to put her teammates in a position she wouldn’t take, herself.

He could respect that.

But for such a hyperactive kid, especially one that seemed to only take escort duty to spend time with Penny, Clover imagined this had to be torture for her.

He returned his focus to shuffling his cards, flipping through old plans and missions in his head for something to think about. Things he could improve, things he could ask the others about, things he could work with in the future. Marrow had a hell of a trick, rolling around with Fetch the way he did on landing. It could be useful in a fight. Something to work on.

He sighed. There were a _lot_ of things he wanted to work on, but there wasn’t enough time in the world. The Ace-Ops were great, but they could be better. They _would_ be better. But Clover was focusing less on his own team by the day and more on the younger teams that surrounded him. They were the ones that were going to save the world.

He just had to keep them going so they could.

“Teach me how to play?” Clover lifted his head at Ruby’s words. She was facing him, leaned against the seat with her arms folded across the top.

Clover cracked a smile and gestured to the spot across from him, where her uncle usually sat. She clambered over the seat, only tripping a little on her cape, before sliding down one of the crates and dropping into the spot in question.

“What do you wanna learn?” asked Clover, dancing a card across the back of his knuckles. He couldn’t help the soft exhale from his nose, not quite a huff, when Ruby watched the trick with wide, sparkling eyes.

Ruby lifted her gaze to Clover’s face as he caught the card between two fingers. “What do you usually play with Uncle Qrow?”

Clover tilted his head. “Usually poker,” he said. “Though I warn you, I can’t lose. Semblance won’t let me. Even if you deal.”

Ruby shrugged. “I don’t care if I win. I just wanna learn.” She tapped the crate Clover had one elbow propped on. “Deal and tell me the rules?”

Clover chuckled. “Sure.” He danced another card across his knuckles, trying to shake free his rather morose thoughts to focus on the present.

Compartmentalization. General Ironwood had oft told him, in his early days as a Specialist, that it was the only way to survive doing what they did and remain a person worth knowing. If you didn’t, the work consumed you, the despair swallowed you up, and you were left drowning in something no one could save you from.

“Poker’s really not that hard,” said Clover, dealing out the cards to himself and Ruby. “Aces can be high or low, depending on the dealer, but I tend to play them both ways.” Ruby snickered. “Yeah, yeah, Harriet makes that joke too, don’t worry.” Clover set down the cards and picked his up. Ruby mirrored him. “So, you’re looking to make sets. Easiest is pairs, then three of a kind,” said Clover. “One pair beats nothing, three of a kind beats a pair, two pair beats three of a kind. If we have the same sets – two pair, three of a kind, whatever – then whoever has the higher value wins.” He spread his cards and kept going, explaining the concept of a full house hand, a flush, and a few other things he thought she should know, like how to exchange cards.

It wasn’t until he was explaining bets that he saw the glazed over look in Ruby’s eyes.

“Too much?” he guessed. She nodded. “Wanna play Go Fish?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Ruby let out a sigh, body sagging. “Please,” she mumbled.

Clover chuckled. “All right, all right. Ladies first, then.”

Ruby beamed at him. “Got any twos?”

Clover shook his head. “Go fish.” Ruby pouted and picked up a card, tucking it with great care between the rest of her hand. “Got any fives?”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him and handed him the five of hearts. “Cheater.”

“You agreed to play with me,” said Clover, shrugging. He took the card, paired it with his own, and set it down on his side of the crate. “You knew what you were getting into.”

“Can you win any game?” asked Ruby. “And it’s still your turn.”

Clover shook his head. “Nah, I don’t keep going if I get one. If I did, it’d be over too quick. Gives you a better chance.” Then, after a moment’s thought, “And it depends on the game. If it’s chance based, usually. There’s a few things that I can’t win without trying, but cards, coin tosses, things like that – I always win.”

“Huh.” Ruby nodded. “Got any fours?” Clover shook his head and Ruby picked up a card. “Drat. And, I guess that makes sense. Uncle Qrow never wins any luck games. Playing rock-paper-scissors with him is always funny.”

Clover chuckled. “You know I can only lose that if I close my eyes? Harriet makes me put my back to her when we do it. Says I can’t ‘cheat’ that way.” He used air quotes for ‘cheat’. “Jacks?”

Ruby sighed and handed him one. “That works though. Rock-paper-scissors has like, body language and stuff, right? Yang says I have a tell. But she always picks rock when it’s not me, so I think she’s just really bad at it unless she knows someone super well.”

The truck rolled over a bump and Clover lifted his head, but the Atlesian Knight driving the truck didn’t beep or register any alarms, so it was probably just a rock.

“Makes sense to me. Though, I’m pretty terrible at non-luck games. You know I’ve _never_ won a game of chess, ever? Vine wipes the floor with me every single time.” Clover rearranged his cards and gave Ruby a conspiring look. “He pretends not to care, but I know he enjoys it.”

Ruby snickered. “Got any aces?” Clover handed over his ace of spades. Ruby cheered. “Awesome!” She tucked the pair onto the crate. “Your turn.”

Clover shook his head. “ _I_ don’t go again, you do. Go ahead.” He gestured with his free hand. Ruby nodded and studied her cards with an expression better suited to studying complex math or a war room’s map.

“Can I ask you something?” asked Ruby.

“Sure.”

Ruby pressed her lips together. “Why are you trying so hard to impress my Uncle? You know he’s married, right?”

Clover snorted. Yeah, he’d gotten this before. “Yeah, I know, kid. I’m not trying to impress him, I’m trying to be his friend. Your uncle is really hard on himself. I’m just trying to show him that it’s not just his family, and his husband, that think he’s a good guy and someone worth knowing.” Clover shrugged. “Besides, it’s nice to have someone else with that sort of field experience on the team. Qrow’s seen things that the rest of the Ace-Ops haven’t. Things even you kids haven’t dealt with, for all you’ve fought and seen.” Clover hesitated, drumming the fingers of his free hand against his knee. “It’s hard, being in our business, and I’ve never met a hunter Qrow’s age that hasn’t been broken by what we do. I guess I’m just trying to offer an ear, a shoulder.” He paused and glanced at Ruby. “A friend.”

Ruby nodded, slow and thoughtful. “Yeah, that makes sense. I try to be there for him, too. But I don’t think he’d tell me the same things he’d tell you.”

“I certainly hope not,” said Clover. “You might be incredible, but you’re still his niece, and you’re still only seventeen. There are things hunters sometimes do, sometimes _have_ to do, that I imagine you don’t need to hear about.”

“Got any sevens?” asked Ruby. Clover shook his head. Ruby drew. “Yeah. I mean, he’s always had nightmares, and I keep worrying about him. I don’t know what he’s seen, but I know it’s a lot. Whatever him and Dad used to do in the field… it broke Dad.” She stared down at her growing hand with soft, dull eyes. “We hear him scream at night sometimes, when we’re home. We see him sitting outside in the middle of the night. But he won’t talk about it. He says it’s not our battle to fight.”

Clover nodded. “He’s right. Got any queens?” Ruby sighed and handed over her queen to Clover, pouting. He was down to two cards, and Ruby glared at them both. “There are things you don’t need to put on your shoulders, Ruby. You’re already heading a war that most people don’t know exists. Give yourself some credit.”

Ruby sighed. “Kings?” Clover shook his head. The truck rumbled around them, vibrating beneath Clover’s legs. Ruby drew another card. Her hand was getting a little crowded. “People keep saying that, but I don’t see why I’ve gotta give myself credit for things I haven’t done yet. The whole team is fighting the war. We’re all trying. We’ve all lost. We’ve all suffered. Why should I take credit when I’m not the one who’s suffered the most?”

“Got any threes?” asked Clover. He sneezed just as Ruby shook her head. Stupid semblance. It did that sometimes. He drew a card. It was a king. He’d have to remember that. “And suffering isn’t a competition. One person breaking their arm doesn’t negate you slamming your fingers in a door.” Ruby winced. “Painful, yes, but you wouldn’t tell someone not to be hurt because someone else had it worse, right?”

“That’s different,” said Ruby. “Got any fours?” Clover shook his head. Ruby drew.

“King,” said Clover, holding out his hand. Ruby scowled and tucked her new card away before yanking out the king and handing it off to Clover with a huff. Clover chuckled and set it down. Back down to two. “Do you play to the full deck or to empty hand?”

“Empty hand and whoever has the most pairs,” said Ruby. Clover nodded. “Please tell me you have a two, now?”

“Nope, sorry,” said Clover, shaking his head. “Do you have a ten?” Ruby shook her head. Clover drew. It was the ten of diamonds. He set both his tens down, holding the three in one hand while smiling at Ruby, who scowled. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” said Ruby, rolling her eyes. “You told me what I was getting into.” A hesitation. “Do you really believe that, that people are allowed to be hurt, no matter what they or anyone else has been through?”

Clover nodded. “I do. I’ve… been through a lot, Ruby.” _That_ was putting it lightly. “But I’d never discount what my teammates, my friends, go through just because I’ve had arguably worse things happen to me. Where would we be, if we played trauma Olympics all day?” Clover shook his head, pursing his lips. “And I keep that in mind when I talk to anyone – you, your uncle, General Ironwood. It doesn’t matter what I’ve been through, or if I think what they’re going through is better or worse than that. Their pain is their pain, and they’re allowed to feel it however they want. All I can do is be there and help however I can.”

Ruby sighed. “I guess. Got any queens?” Clover shook his head. Ruby pouted as she drew her card.

“Got any threes?” asked Clover.

Ruby squawked. “I _just_ drew it!” she protested. Clover laughed and held out his hand, taking the offered card from Ruby’s waving hand.

“Sorry,” he said. He set down the pair. “And I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s important. You’re allowed to struggle under what’s happened to you, but you need to give yourself the space to feel it, just like you gave Qrow space to feel what was going on with his drinking. Do you think he would have quit, if you hadn’t been there to show him that his suffering was legitimate and that he deserved better?”

Ruby hesitated. “Do you think that’s what it was?” She set down her cards, face down, and tugged at a strand of hair. “Do you really think he knows he deserves better than how he’s treated himself?”

Clover needed a road map to that sentence, but he managed to get the gist.

“Ruby, I’ve talked to Qrow a lot since you all got here, and I can promise you that Qrow knows he deserves better, but more than that, he knows _you_ deserve better. He’s doing better not just for himself, but for all of you. From what he’s said, you’re a huge reason he stopped drinking. He’s proud of you and he wants you to be proud of him, too.” Clover drummed his fingers against the crate and offered Ruby a little smile. “He loves you.”

“I am proud of him,” said Ruby, voice quiet. “You win.” Clover blinked. She looked up at him. “Game’s over.”

Clover nodded. “Guess so.” He plucked up the cards and started shuffling them back together. “Good game.”

Ruby leaned back against another crate and wrapped her arms under her knees. “Thanks.” Clover raised an eyebrow. Intuition, and experience, told him there was more to it than just the game. “For talking to me. It’s… I dunno. There’s a lot going on these days. It’s nice to talk to another leader. Someone who gets it, you know?”

“I do,” replied Clover. “Listen,” he set down the cards, “if you ever need to talk, about pressure or fear or anything at all, my door is always open and my Scroll is always on. It’s hard to be a leader, especially in a war, and I want you to know you can always talk to me, okay?”

Ruby nodded. “Okay. And um, it’s nice that Uncle Qrow has friends. You’re pretty cool, you know, when you’re not acting like a robot.”

Clover snorted. “Yeah, I do that, don’t I?”

“Just a bit,” said Ruby, wrinkling her nose.

_“Destination approaching,”_ said the Knight in the driver’s seat.

Clover glanced up at the seat, then back at Ruby. “Suppose we should get ready to work, huh?” Ruby nodded. “And hey, it was fun to play cards and talk. Thanks for keeping me company. I’m sure you have better things to do than play escort with some guy you barely know.”

Ruby shrugged and climbed onto the crate and back into her seat. “Maybe,” said Ruby, looking over the back of the seat. “But I wouldn’t make my team do anything I wouldn’t do first, you know?”

Clover smiled. “Yeah, I get you,” he said. He put the cards away and tucked Kingfisher back onto his belt.

Games were over. It was time to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are deeply appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
